


Commonplace in England

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Soma protects Agni this time





	Commonplace in England

Explosions were an unfortunate commonplace in England, as Soma was quickly learning. A building near Agni and Soma went up in flames with a deafening sound, the blast rolling towards them, stuck out in the open with no hope of protection. Soma acted without thinking. The blast raced towards them, and he tackled his khansama to the ground without hesitation, curling around him as the fire and debris enveloped them. The world roared around them, the heat was intense. Something tore into his back, and he couldn't hold back a scream. Agni struggled against him, trying to cover him, to flip them, to tuck Soma safely under him, but Soma wouldn't budge.

The roaring ceased within a minute. The smoke cleared soon after, leaving only wisps in the air and a searing pain in Soma's back. He felt blood soaking through his clothes, fire raging across his back, so painful he wanted to scream. But Agni was safe and sound, shielded by Soma's body and wrapped securely in his arms.

"Prince Soma!" Agni cried, reaching up to clutch at him. Soma couldn't hold in the cry when Agni's hands touched his back, and Agni reacted as though he'd been struck, "Prince Soma, I... Why did you- Are you alright?"

"My back hurts." he whimpered, before chastising himself for his weakness. Agni wouldn't have whimpered, "But I'll live, I'm more concerned about you. Are you alright, Agni?" Agni's hand cradled his face, and he had that look on his face again. That _Prince-Soma-is-amazing-and-wonderful-and-I-am-blessed_ look that he wore far too often. But it was fading, slowly being replaced by a look of pain, of grief. To Soma's horror, tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I am unharmed, my Prince." he choked out, "Please do not worry about me when you are injured." Agni looked as though he wished the sky would open and strike him down where he knelt, and Soma struggled to sit up.

"Don't cry, Agni." Soma said with a strained smile, "All is well." There was something dark in Agni's eyes, like he had failed some great purpose, like he was the lowest scum of the Earth. Soma wanted to wipe that expression from Agni's face. No one deserved happiness more than his Agni.

"My Prince..." Agni croaked, an arm snaking round Soma's shoulders, pressing his prince as tightly to him as he dared, "Don't... My life is not-"

"Your life is worth a hundred of mine." Soma interrupted, nothing but honesty in his voice. Agni's eyes tightened, stress lines becoming more prominent.

"That is ridiculous!" he grit out, as though Soma was speaking blasphemy, "As your khansama, I-"

"-must accept that I care for you." Soma placed a finger at Agni's lips, effectively rendering him silent, "And that I will never stand idly by while you are in danger."

"You are _hurt_ because of me." Agni spoke as if it were the greatest offense, the greatest failure. Soma felt himself growing frustrated. He removed his finger, cupping Agni's face instead, resting his forehead against his, golden eyes meeting grey fearlessly.

"I protected you," he said fiercely, "because I wanted to. Because I care about you. Perhaps now you understand my worry each time you are harmed for my sake. You don't get to risk your life for me time and time again and then get upset when I do the same. You are precious to me, Agni, and I will not suffer you to die."

"Soma..." fresh tears welled in those eyes, his voice was thick when he spoke, "You are... I adore you."

"I know, Agni." but the familiar words still sent Soma's heart soaring, though he was swiftly yanked back to Earth when the pain in his back decided to remind him that it was there, "Agni, my back is on fire. Please, take me to get it healed."

"At once, my Prince." Agni recovered himself, nodding determinedly as he lifted him up gently, mindful of his back. And if Agni was a little quieter that night, if he laid awake staring at the bandages on his prince's torso, if he took Soma's warm hand in his and pressed it to his lips to muffle a promise to do better, Soma simply pretended to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing these two, let me know how I did :)


End file.
